This invention relates in general to a corn popper for use in a microwave oven and, more particularly, to a type thereof having bowl means and cooperating cover means which are so designed as to enhance the popping operation with a minimum of inconvenience.
Existing receptacles for use in popping corn within a microwave oven are not entirely satisfactory. Some of such receptacles fail to pop a substantial portion of the kernels placed in the popper. Other such receptacles permit the liquids produced during the popping operation to escape from the receptacles and foul the inside walls of the oven. Many such poppers are not equipped with manually engageable means for removing the popper from the oven after the corn has been popped. This can produce a painful experience where the corn popper has been used several times and has become heated by the popped corn and unpopped kernels therein.
Accordingly, the objects of the invention include:
1. To provide a popcorn popper adaptable for use in a microwave oven which will be simple in structure and effective in operation.
2. To provide a popcorn popper, as aforesaid, of such structure as to be moldable by injection molding methods without excessive mold expense, by way of example.
3. To provide a popcorn popper, as aforesaid, including provision for retaining liquids produced during the popping operation within the popping container.
4. To provide a popcorn popper, as aforesaid, including means enabling same to be manually handled immediately, or at least shortly, following a popping operation.
5. To provide a popcorn popper, as aforesaid, which is of sufficiently regular and open shape as to be easily cleaned following a popping operation.
6. To provide a popcorn popper, as aforesaid, in which at least a portion thereof may function as a serving dish for the popcorn if desired following a popping operation.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with devices of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspection of the accompanying drawings.